deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotom vs. Mettaton
Rotom vs. Mettaton is BangJang96's What-If? Death Battle Episode 3, Season 1. (DK vs. Patrick was canceled) Credit to ShadowKaras for help. Description Pokemon vs. Undertale! Which good-natured joking, possesed object will take the gold, and who will get shut down? The mischevious, and dangerous Rotom, or the TV killer robot, Mettaton? Interlude (Cue Invaders: WWE Theme) Wiz: Souls wander everywhere they go, and can take up any biotic object, whether its funny, scary, daring, or adventurous. Boomstick: And in some cases, murderous, pyschopathic, clever, or dangerous objects! Wiz: And these two combatants will take up those roles, to settle a fight to the death! Boomstick: Rotom, the mischevious sphered Pokemon. Wiz: And Mettaton, the robot of entertainment, gone killer robot. Boomstick: Hes Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! ''' Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Rotom (Cue- Anville Town- Pokemon Black & White Extended) '''Boomstick: Pokemon are given strange, and cool names, but Rotom? What kind of name is that? And where did it come from anyways? Wiz: Rotom was created by Pokemon designer Ken Sugimori, and is a well-recognizable electric type Pokemon, with a plasma body, as a ghostly floating orange object, with a spike on it's head, and a cringy grin. Boomstick: Uh, ok. But that still doesn't explain where his name comes from. Wiz: In Pokemon Plantium, an old notebook was discovered in Rotom's room, where he can transform. It told us how the first Rotom was discovered, when it came out of the person's lawnmower, and received its name Rotom, ''which is Motor backwards. '''Boomstick: Well, I'll be! I never knew about that! That's pretty cool! And is it a boy or a girl? It looks like a boy to me...' Wiz: Boomstick, when will you realize that some Pokemon are girls, and some are boys? Can we just call it an "it"? Boomstick: Oh, don't be a baby. Wiz: Not only is Rotom an electric type, but he can take forms of other types, with any object, whether its a table, or an awesome Youtube video. He can take forms like a fan, microwave, toaster, lawnmower, or a refrigerator. These forms are what go on in the Rotom Room. He can transform into these items as such, even if he isn't near them at all. Boomstick: Most knowingly, he can infiltrate electronic devices, machines...he can even take over your TV! Ohhhh how horrible that sounds.... Wiz: Its to bad, he doesn't evolve. Boomstick: Oh please, this thing doesn't need evolution, since hes packed with powers! Were talkin' Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Trick, Confuse Ray, Thunderbolt, Shadow Wave, and many MANY more! The Thunder Shock can deal 10% damage, and even paralyze the Rotom's opponent. Wiz: The Thunder Wave is a jolt of electricity, commonly used by electric type Pokemon, and can completely paralyze the opponents. And the Confuse Ray can confuse its opponents, hence the name, Confuse Ray. Boomstick: The Thunderbolt is one of many electric attacks that can deal damage, and having a chance for paralyzation, and the Shadow Wave can deal a damage of 50%, and has 100% accuracy. Wiz: Rotom can also get moves, from its non-electric forms too, such as Blizzard, Leaf Storm, Overheat, Hydro Pump, and Air Slash! Each giving lots of damage, to its opponent. The Hydro Pump can send a giant blast of water towards its opponent, under great amounts of pressure. Boomstick: The Blizzard, can give a brutal ice move to the opponent, and may even completely freeze it, and the Leaf Storm can whip up a bunch of super razor sharp leaves, and circles the opponent. Oh how awful that sounds... Wiz: The Overheat fires a vicious amount of infernos, and brutally damages the opponent. However, it may leave the fire Pokemon, or in this case the microwave, completely drained of its energy. Boomstick: And lets not forget the Air Slash! The Air Slash can inflict an almost one-hit kill move, and can make its opponent flinch. ' Wiz: One of it's strongest attacks, is the ''Swagger. '''Boomstick: The SWAGGER? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF MOVE IS THA-HAT? Does it dance around with MLG glasses, and blinds its opponent with Cool Ranch Doritos? Wiz: Uhhhhhhhhhh no, but it is a powerful move. It can increase the Rotom's damage 2x, of it's opponent, and can confuse it, making this move a good combo, with the Swagger. Though it is more effective, when there is team-ups, buttttt this isn't DBX. Boomstick: SH*T! Wiz: Not only does Rotom have lots of powers, but it is also very clever and mischevious, and has been known to sneak up on Pokemon, and people! Boomstick: And Halloween is just up your ally-way! Maybe I should be a Rotom for Halloween....that'd be so fun to just sneak up on people dressed as a giant orange thing with a spike on my head! Totally normal! Wiz: Oh god, please no! Just, just.... Boomstick: If you make even ''one ''Filthy Frank joke, I will snap your neck. I'm not even the slightest bit joking. Wiz: Can we just move on? Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention Rotom can ''time travel?'' Wiz: Yep, it's true. Look it up, it's a fact. Boomstick: Rotom doesn't need to worry about durability, when he is a ghost made of plasma! Wiz: Rotom has even gone into a POKEdex, and was able to communicate with a Poketrainer, like literally talking. He can go into almost anything, and half the time, people don't even notice. Hes even fought people like Luxray, Gengar, and Joleton! Boomstick: I wouldn't consider that a feat, butttt that's cool. Wiz: With transformation, electricity, and a ghostly body, we can't forget, hes a Pokemon, and hes weak to other types. Hes also not typically the strongest of electric types. Most of his moves can backfire, and some don't even do anything. Boomstick: Hes weak to Ground, and or Earth Pokemon. It's pretty stupid, considering he is a soul, embodying a Pokemon, but whatever. Not only is he weak to Ground/Earth POKEMON, but Earth itself. ''' Wiz: Oh yes, Earth! Worms, and mammals, and trees, and rocks! The worst of all! And I'm just a little bit of electricity! Nothing can hurt me! '''Boomstick: But one things for sure, you can't underestimate the embodiment of mischevious electricity! (http://www.smogon.com/forums/threads/rotom-w.3522956/Rotom transforms into a washing machine) Mettaton (Cue Undertale OST - Death By Glamour Extended) Wiz: Deep in the underworld, Dr. Alphys, was creating a robot that was intentionally designed to be a host of a live TV entertainment show, and hosts all sorts of entertainment, whether its drama, romance, action, or comedy. And that robots name, was Mettaton! Boomstick: Really? Thats....thats his whole origin? Well, I'm disappointed now. Wiz: With the fun of being a designed robot, there's more to that. Mettaton was given one, of the 7 souls. The soul was, my personal favorite, the soul of Justice. ''And, we can also discover, that Mettaton had a fascination with humans but... '''Boomstick: You see, something bad bad baaaaad happen. He was given more upgrades, but this time, with more combat designed features, and this might've caused a few errors, which sorta, kinda, well....turned him into a killer robot, who thrived on human blood, and was in need to search for humans.' Wiz: What was Alphys thinking? Boomstick: Well, it kinda makes sense, I mean you never know when something's trying to kill you, but if you're gonna give something self defense, do it right. Wiz: But what you didn't know, is that Mettaton only acted as a killer robot, and had no intention to harm anyone. However, he still chose to go against the protagonist, and try to kill her. Boomstick: Which is where Mettaton gets interesting. You see, being a robot is fun when you have Flight, Electricity Manipulation, being able to spawn a seemingly endless number of bombs, being able to spawn mini versions of himself, extendable arms, and F***ING Disco balls that fire lasers! Wiz: Mettaton was built to at least be able to compete with exceptionally strong powerhouses, and this has payed off against some of Undertales strongest people! Boomstick: "Eradicate limitless beings" Does this mean he can beat-''' Wiz: Lets keep the comment section NORMAL please! '''Boomstick: But I wanna know! Wiz: Here, lemme sum it up for ya! Mettaton can compete with humans, blah blah blah, limits, blah blah blah, but he's still just a robot, and Superman could destroy him with ease. There, you happy? Boomstick: Ok. And, Mettaton can also travel at hypersonic speeds, and has limitless stamina, but his durability is unknown. And we can't forget, being a robot makes you smart! Boomstick: And when this robot wants an upgrade, he goes to...Mettaon EX! Look at that thing! It looks like a rejected member of K.I.S.S.! Wiz: Mettaton EX, was specifically requested by Mettaton, when he was still in development, and is a more combatant version of the original base form. Boomstick: His right forearm is replaced by a cannon, his shoulders are clad in pauldrons, which are shaped like legs, and are longer than his arms, and he has wings on his back. The soul on his waist points upwards in a more monster-like manner! Wiz: Mettaton has even gone toe-to-toe with the lights of Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore, being evenly matched, even without Mettaton EX. Boomstick: But while Mettaton is an insanely powerful robot, he isn't a happy little perfect angel. He can easily get distracted by entertainment, and anything that seems interesting to his appeal. Hes also a bit to nice, which allows his opponents to crush him, and attempting to toy with them sometimes backfires. Wiz: This is how Chara and Frisk, were able to beat Mettaton, because not only that, he can get easily fooled by tricks. Plus, Mettaton NEO has to be lucky, or he'll die in one hit. Boomstick: But lookin for a cooking lesson? Mettaton is right up your ally-way, with your favorite cooking show! "SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE? THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS, BABY!" DEATH BATTLE! WIz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: ITS TIME FOR A ROBOT DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fight (Cue- Undertale OST - Muffet's Theme Extended) A view of a forest is shown. Birds are chirping, the wind is blowing, mountains are in range, and the sun is out. We now get a glimpse of inside the forest. We see a bush. Something is shaking, and wiggling inside the bush. Than out of no where, Rotom whips out of the bush, and turns his head from side to side in a quick motion. He is looking for the long-last Gengar, to settle a battle with it, once and for all. Rotom continues wandering the forest in search of the Dark Pokemon, and just cannot seem to find it. As Rotom continues the search, we see a glimpse of behind a tree. A square, shadowy object is seen, and makes a sudden quick movement. WHOOSH! It zooms away, into the darkness. Rotom reacts quickly, and turns its head the other direction. All it sees is trees, and more ground. Now instead of staying on the same path it was going, Rotom followed where he had heard the noise. As he parades through the forest, he begins to hear some music. Not insanely loud, but from a distance, insanely loud. Since Rotom is clever, he knows exactly which way the music is coming from. As he finally approaches it, he rushes behind a tree to see if there is anything there. Rotom thinks this is a trap. He barely glances to whats in front of him. Nothing. He feels safe, and wanders out, unaware of what is really behind him. He floats up and down, and side to side, looking in trees and bushes around him. When suddenly; "WELCOME, TO COOKING WITH A KILLER ROBOT!" Rotom jumps, and turns behind him. Mettaton is shown, with sunglasses, a chef hat, an apron, a fake mustache, and a giant table with cooking materials. Strange enough, he even brought a refrigerator, microwave, a stove, etc. Basically, an outdoor kitchen. Mettaton continues to speak; "WITH YOUR HOST, METTATON!" Cheering and clapping ring through the air, and Rotom has no idea where it is coming from. "TODAY, BEFORE WE START THE SHOW, LETS GET TO KNOW THE CONTESTANT, WHO WILL AID ME IN THE COOKING! NOW, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" A screen pops up in front of him, from a projector: A. Genji B. Keemstar C. Rotom D. Squidward Tentacles Rotom went into the projector, and selected C''. DING DING DING! Rotom went into the projector and chose the right answer. Mettaton looks confused, and hesitates. "UM, OK THAT IS CORRECT! NOW, LETS GET INTO THE COOKING! FIRST INGREDIENT, IS THE ____." Another sreen pops up: A. Bread B. Flour C. Peanut Butter D. Eggs Rotom went into the projector, and guess ''A. The correct answer. Mettaton was starting to lose patience. "OK, NOW FOR A CHALLENGE! TRY TO GUESS THE NEXT ONE, WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED! WHAT IS THE 2ND INGREDIENT?" ANOTHER screen pops up: A. Relish B. Ketchup C. Apple Sauce D. Jam Rotom jumps into the projector. "HAHAHA, THIS TIME HE WON'T GET IT! HE HAS HIS EYES CLOSED I AM SURE!" Rotom guessed D. ''Correct again, Rotom was. Mettaton has had it with Rotom cheating. "YOU ARE RUINING THE SHOW, YOU IMBECILE!" Rotom suddenly jumps into the projector, and destroys it with a Thunderbolt. It blew up in Mettatons face, and jam and bread crumbs were everywhere. Mettaton is now in a position, where he wants to destroy his contestant. "WELL, NOW YOUR REALLY GOING TO BE IN A JAM!" ''Ba-Dum-Tsh! ''Laughter applauds through the air. Mettaton throws the table, and the kitchen supplies aside, and keeps his sunglasses on. He laughs menacingly, as he echoes through the microphone: "IF ITS A FIGHT YOU WANT, ITS A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" (Cue- The Ultimate Final Death Battle) FIGHT! Mettaton stretches out his left arm, to punch Rotom, and Rotom suffers a hard blow. Rotom shakes it off, and gives Mettaton a very ''sewious face. He gives a Thunder Wave to Mettatons face, and Mettaton suddenly looks at the ground in daze. Mettaton and Rotom charge at each other, and Mettaton starts punching Rotom. Rotom is dodging in fast motion, and Mettaton finally delivers a bomb to Rotom. The bomb goes off, and they both are sent backwards. Rotom starts throwing multiple Thunderbolts at Mettaton. Mettaton is getting brutally damaged, and is constantly falling, and getting back up. Mettaton is finally flown back into a tree. Mettaton rubs his head made of machinery, and glances at Rotom. Rotom throws a Shadow Wave at Mettaton, and Mettaton reaches out with his long arms, and grabs the wave. In the attempt to, his hand gets severely damaged, and rubs it to make it better. He than gets up, and lifts up a tree. He attempts to smash Rotom with the tree, and Rotom dodges. He dodged, and dodged, and dodged, until they both got tired. Rotom threw a Confuse Ray, just before Mettaton crushed him with a tree. SPLAT! K.O.?!?!??!?! "NOT AS STRONG AS I EXPECTED YOU TO BE. HA HA HA HA!" Mettaton walked away, putting on his sunglasses, listening to the cheering and clapping echoing in the air. Suddenly, Rotom comes up in his face, and BOOM! Mettaton looks all confused suddenly, and than Rotom jumps on Mettaton. Rotom was confused, as it couldn't jump into the killer robot. Rotom than thought of a solution, and busted him with another Tunderbolt. Mettaton zoomed across the dirt, and came to a stopping point. As Rotom was walking up to Mettaton, Mettaton extended his arm, and punched Rotom. WHACK! Rotom went ramming into the kitchen supplies. Rotom got up, and shook the bowl of spaghetti off its head. A microwave fell on him, and a sudden thought came to the orange plasma. As Mettaton brushed the dirt off him, he suddenly forgot about Rotom. As he looked up, he got a flame to the face. Fortunately, his hands saved his life, as they were strong enough to resist the scorching flames. When the smoke cleared up, Mettaton was surprised at the sight of an orange microwave with eyes and a mouth. "HEY, YOU BETTER PAY FOR THAT! THAT'S AN EXPENSIVE MICROWAVE!" Rotom ignored the killer robot, and proceeded to fire flames at him. Mettaton continued to block, and as he was blocking, a disco ball came out of his back and hovered in the air. "TWO CAN PLAY IT THAT GAME!" The disco ball shot a lazer at Rotom, and Rotom fell on the ground. The microwave was a bit damage, and the orange ghost left the machinery. He went back to the kitchen supplies to find more stuff, and found a fan. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Mettaton shot a lazer at Rotom, and threw a bomb as well, but it was too late. Rotom was already transformed into a fan, and blew away the lazer and bomb, backfiring at Mettaton. Now Mettaton was getting angrier. He reached out to grab the fan, and punched it, and punched it, and punched it, and Rotom finally reacted with an Air Slash. The Air Slash didn't make Mettaton blink, since he has no eyes, but still tilted his head back, at the amount of air pressure, and when he looked up, BOOM! Thunderbolt to the face. Mettaton went flinging into a bush. He got out of it, and steam was coming out of his ears, and his robotic puzzle-like face was turning red. "SUPER FORMS EH? LETS MAKE THIS MORE FAIR!" Rotom couldn't see Mettaton, as steam and smoke blocked his sight, during Mettatons transformation. When the smoke finally cleared up, Mettaton was no longer Mettaton. He was Mettaton EX! He laughed maniacally. He pointed out his hand, and made a "come here" gesture. Rotom reacted with a mean Shadow Wave, and Mettaton was back at the same tree he was flung at many times. Mettaton EX was in a process. His right forearm is replaced by a cannon, his shoulders become paldrons, and forms gigantic wings. As he laughed maniacally (again), he got up to Rotom's level, and his wings let him reach him. Mettaton EX and Rotom were in a hand-to-hand combat battle, that was slowly accelerating upward into the sky, and was continously going. Punches were landed, Thunderbolts were landed, lazers, bomb, Shadow Waves, and more, were coming out of no where. Mettaton EX was starting to win the mini-air-battle, as he continously dodged the vicious attacks. Rotoms dodges were slow, his Thunderbolts were smaller, and he was starting to stop floating. Mettaton EX gave a mean kick, as Rotom accelerated downwards. He was spinning in motion, in the air, at a constant rate moving towards the ground. Mettaton EX busted out his cannon, and shot Rotom, and Rotom was accelerating faster to the ground. Mettaton EX extended his wings, and flew downwards, going at the same rate as Rotom. Just as Rotom hit the ground, he turned normal again, and he bounced a bit upwards, but was sent down from a kick from Mettaton EX. Mettaton EX coughed as the dust cleared up, and gazed upon a VERY deep hole in the ground. Mettaton EX became Mettaton EX again, and looked into the hole, looking to see if the remains of Rotom were there, and an orange circle was accelerating upwards out of the hole, and BOOM! Mettaton EX got an uppercut from Rotom, and fell on the ground. Rotom started to rapidly fire Thunder Waves and Bolts, and Mettaton EX was getting hit constantly. As he began to grow weaker, he wasn't gonna stop. His disco ball was still with him, and surprised-attacked Rotom with 3 lazers to the face. The disco ball was firing lazers, and Mettaton was punching him in the process. He finally threw Rotom on the ground, and put a bomb on his face. He threw multiple bombs, and charged up his cannon, and charged up his disco ball. Rotom was struggling to get out, and managed to get out from under the bomb. Than, BOOM! The forest shook from the huge explosion Mettaton EX had created, and the trees blew hard from the wind, and the birds scattered. We come back to the scene, and there is a giant hole in the ground, and a tiny bit of dust particles, with smoke coming out of it. We hear panting, and the smokes clear up, showing Mettaton panting. He than turned into his base form. "WELL THAT WAS A GOOD SHOW, EH? SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" Cheering and clapping ran through the air. Mettaton went over to the kitchen supplies. The microwave was broken, the fridge was filled with stains, and exploded food, the table was all scratched up and torn in half, and the supplies were scattered everywhere. "I AT LEAST SHOULD'VE MADE THAT NUISANCE PAY FOR MY DAMAGED PROPERTY, BEFORE KILLING HIM. OH WELL." K.O.! Results (Cue- Undertale OST - Bergentrückung (Intro) + ASGORE Extended) Boomstick: Sheesh, all that over cheating on a game, and breaking utensils? Wiz: While Rotom had a longer range of attacks, they were hard to use against a robot who can do just as more. And even though they are both intelligent and clever, Mettaton was designed to do much more than that, that he managed to convince the Underworld, "Hey, I'm a killer robot! Fear me", even though he did not commit a single murder, or shed a single blood drop. Boomstick: If Rotom died from the cannon, how come he didn't die from it the first time? Wiz: Boomstick, Rotom was still a fan, and the cannon didn't hit the ground, it just broke the fan, and turned Rotom back to normal. Boomstick: Topping that, Mettaton is faster, and stronger, which is a huge boost when you are a robot. Wiz: Even if Mettaton trumped him, Rotom had plenty of things going for him. Rotom not only had electrical attacks, but even fire, wind, water, and leaf attacks, which are fairly useful. He even has a larger range of powers. Plus, he had moves of confusion, and stunning. But at the same time, it still wasn't enough to compete with Mettaton EX, but did fairly well against base-Mettaton. Boomstick: And it had to come to a point, where Rotom would go out, when EX came to the battlefield. Looks like Rotom pushed the wrong buttons on this robot! Wiz: The winner is Mettaton!Category:BangJang96 Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Machine themed Death Battles Category:'Undertale Vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles